


The Bone Zone

by EuleVix



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Each Chapter has its own tags, Ecto-Penis, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grillby's, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Light Angst, M/M, Masterbation, Mermaid!Sans, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty much Sans gets the D, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a Penis, Reader is FtM in one story, Reader is genderless, Reader-Insert, Sans is catching, Sans is pitching, Science Experiments, Sex Pollen, Smut, Sub Sans, Tentacles, all the D, size difference kink, smol sans - Freeform, vocal Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuleVix/pseuds/EuleVix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bone Zone:<br/>A Collection of Smutty One-Shots</p><p>There is an need that of which is hardly understood. It is a craving as deep as space and timeless as infinity. It is the mixing of intimacy and passion, between sheets and sweaty bodies, and it lies heavy in one's heart and burns in more than just one's soul. It is an emotion of desire and lust.</p><p>It is an area we call, The Bone Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It's Raining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karoimirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoimirth/gifts).



> The Bone Zone:  
> A Collection of Smutty One-Shots
> 
> All Tags for each chapter are listed and will be noted here in the notes at the start of each chapter. Please visit the notes at the bottom for other side information in future chapters! Current information on this chapter is below the tags. Thank you!
> 
> **TAGS**  
> *Alcohol  
> *Anal Sex/Fingering  
> *Ecto-Penis/Magic Penis  
> *Reader Is Genderless  
> *Reader has a Penis  
> *Sans is bottom
> 
> (A/N: So, just really quick, it was brought to my attention that there wasn't enough stories (or any) of Sans getting a good dicking. So, with some prompting, I have thusly created this giant ball of sin! Each chapter is something different of course and I am looking for more prompts so if you would like to submit one there is info at the end! I hope that you all enjoy, I plan to write more though I have no idea how long it will be till the next update since I'm working on 'Reformation' currently, but I still wanted to get this out there and to the world.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and look forward to more Sans x Reader (with a dick) as I am! XD)

He always sat near the end of the bar, on the last stool, till the last few hours of every night, and every time you couldn’t keep your eyes off him.

 

He was a small pudgy skeleton, though it boggled you how a skeleton could have any kind of weight. He was a soft spoken guy with the widest smile you had ever seen anyone have. He always had this worn out blue jacket that he would keep on even in the hottest nights at the bar, building new ketchup stains on it with each night. His feet would never reach the ground and you would always see him swinging his feet back and forth with his slippers nearly falling off every time.

 

You had been frequenting ‘Grilby’s Bar and Grill’ for a while now. You didn’t notice him the first few times you came, but one night you over heard him crack a pun to a few monsters at a table next to you and you couldn’t keep yourself from laughing. Ever since then you would idly gaze to see if he was around, and surprisingly enough he was there almost every night. You wanted to talk to him. To march up to his stool, throw out your hand, and declare some kind of funny joke that would hopefully win over his friendship and maybe more. He was quite the looker.

 

One night, when he hadn’t come in yet and you had enough drinks in you to be daring, you decided to sit at the stool next to the one he was always in. The stools where he sat were always left empty, like some unspoken house rule that the seat was for Sans and Sans alone. No one, not even the owner Grilby, said anything to you once you sat there and so you determined that for now you would be fine where you were. For the next few hours you waited next to the empty seat. People came in and people left; even when there was a sudden rush of patrons no one ever sat in the seat merely proving to your drunken mind that your hunch of the rule was true.

 

You were about to leave since it was an hour to closing when he finally came in. With a smile and a witty pun you found yourself quickly, and drunkenly, laugh-crying over your drink.

 

That was the night you learned his name was Sans and _gods_ was he even hotter up close.

 

Sans invited you to join him again the next time you were in and there was no way that you couldn’t keep yourself from the bar that next night; or even the next few for that matter. You would have a few drinks, tell a few jokes back and forth, do everything you could to stifle your quickly budding feelings, and just generally enjoy your night.

 

“Saaaans.” You whined one night. Your depression had not been kind to you the past couple of days reminding you just how pathetically lonely you were. You decided that drinking to drown out the feelings would be a good idea; but it was quite the opposite. “Saaans, you should kiss me!” He suddenly coughed and sputtered choking slightly on his drink.

 

“w-what?”

 

“I’m _lonely_ and you just have this _really_ kissable face. Plus you’re _really_ cute.” You lay your face against the cold and polished wood of the counter. The chill was nice since you felt your face was burning. You let out a deep groan trying to chase away your sadness with the noise since the drinks were obviously not working.

 

“hehehe, i think you’ve probably had enough to drink, buddy.” Sans reached over, easily taking the drink that was held loosely in your hand and moved it far out of your reach.

 

“Nnoo!” You whined again tilting your head so you were facing him, your cheek still pressed against the counter. “Sans, you don’t understand!”

 

“here.” He said, handing you his bottle of ketchup. You squinted at it, confused as to why he would be giving it to you in addition to your swimming vision. “drink this instead.”

 

You reached out and haphazardly taking the bottle from Sans. You sat up and stared at it for a moment, wondering how the taste of the sweet tomatoes would mix with the fermented taste of alcohol still lingering on your tongue. You shrugged, tilted your head back, and drank.

 

Surprisingly it wasn’t too bad, you just hoped you would remember that in the morning.

 

Shortly after you left with Sans, though you were not sure where you were going or why Sans was going with you. You didn’t care, it was nice. He was nice. In fact, you decided that you needed to tell him this over and over again in your wasted stupor. He reactions made you laugh happily. He would turn this deep shade of blue and scratch the back of his head. Sometimes he would just stare at you, blushing, with large eyes and a bright smile.

 

He kept asking you where you lived, if you could tell him how to get there. However, after the two of you wondered around for some amount of time you couldn’t even begin to measure, it became evident to you both that if Sans wasn’t there you would probably have lost your own feet by now. Getting to your place was impossible, but you didn’t care. You had Sans there, wrapped around you and listening to you as you continued to talk just how sexy and sweet he was.

 

At some point you fell asleep or possibly blacked out and then fell asleep. It didn’t matter since eventually you woke up to the feel of sunlight on your face and noise of birds outside chirping. You sat up and looked around finding yourself in a house you didn’t recognize, sitting on an old green fabric couch, a warm blanket covering you, and Sans snoring beside you.

 

“Oh fuck…” You whispered to yourself as you held your head. It was pounding and throbbing from the dumb choice you made the night before. Not to mention that you, in a depressed and over drunk haze, started confessing your crush to Sans. Why did you have to go and ruin a perfectly good drinking buddy gig?

 

You carefully pushed the blanket off of you, doing your best not to stumble as you went into the kitchen to get yourself some water. You started glancing inside of all the cabinets doing your best to make as little noise as possible as you searched for a cup of some kind.

 

You were doing your best not to scold yourself for your actions of the night before. You should have known better and sure you shouldn’t have gotten so drunk that you were hardly able to stand. You might have even puked once on the way to Sans’s place, you weren’t sure, but it all was definitely not your brightest moment and you would probably stay away from Grilby’s for the next few days.

 

“what’cha doing?” Sans said suddenly from beside you, causing you to jump out of surprise and clutch your head out of pain. “oh! sorry, you okay there?” He looked genuinely concerned as you whimpered in pain.

 

“Hangover…” Was all you managed to get out. You knew that Sans could get drunk off of ketchup, but you could only hope that he knew what a hangover was.

 

“hehe, yeah, i kinda figured. hang on, i got some meds.”

 

‘May the gods above bless his sweet soul.’ You said to yourself mentally as you leaned against the counter still holding your forehead. Sans left the kitchen for a few moments before heading back with a small bottle of migraine pills. He then got you a cup you had been so desperately searching for. Once you had some water you gratefully wolfed down three of the pills and chugged all the water in the cup.

 

“you sure three are okay to take? it only recommends two…” Sans said reading the directions on the back of the bottle.

 

“I’ve done it before, it’s fine. It’ll help since I should, uh, well, be heading out. Probably.” If you were lucky Sans would have been drunk enough to forget last night. You mentally crossed your fingers and hoped to the stars that such good graces would come to you for once.

 

“you, uh, don’t have to leave ya know.”

 

“It’s probably better that I did.” You said as you left the kitchen and headed towards the couch to make sure you hadn’t drunkenly left any of your belongings there. “I’m sorry for last night. I swear I don’t normally get that drunk.” You didn’t and when you did you would be fine normally making a fool of yourself. However, you had never gotten that drunk around someone that you wanted to kiss and that was just putting it lightly.

 

“well, if you really gatta go, before you do can i, uh, ask you something?” There was a pit that suddenly formed in your stomach swallowing all your heat causing you to shiver. You wished it would just engulf all of you or that maybe the floor would find some way to open up and you would never be heard of again. You really hoped he wasn’t about to bring your one current fear into reality.

 

“S-sure.” You stuttered out.

 

“did you really mean what you said last night. with liking me and, uh, wanting to kiss me?”

 

You turned around to see Sans behind you, blushing a deep blue, eyes trained on you. As heavy as his blush was you were absolutely sure you were worse since you felt as if your face might melt off.

 

“Shit. Um… well…” You let out a defeated sigh. You could lie, but it never got anyone anywhere and you already knew Sans wasn’t going to believe them anyways. You ran a hand through your hair and placed a hand on your hip. “Yeah. I, uh, do. But that’s weird and awkward, so I’ll just be getting my stuff and-“ Sans suddenly closed the distance between the two of you, wrapping an arm around your waist with his face only an inch from yours. “S-Sans?!” You squeaked out.

 

“still want to?”

 

“Huh?!”

 

“you know, kiss me.” His arm pulled you closer to his body so that you were flesh against his. You felt small licking flames of desire travel from your belly to your groin from the feeling of having Sans so close. “you still want to?”

 

You swore you were on the precipice of literally exploding or possibly dying from overheating your own brain. You wanted to both jump at the chance to kiss him or run away and probably never see Sans again. You body burned and ached with a deep hunger you had been trying to ignore all the times you had been around Sans. If it broke forth, if you actually acted upon your feelings, where would it leave you? Where would it bring your relationship with Sans? Could you really go from drinking- buddies to lovers in the span of just a few hours?

 

“I-I…” You stammered. You had to say something, to make up your mind before the tiny window of acceptance closed and your inability to decide forcing a silent ‘no’ instead. The tension inside of you suddenly burst as you said to yourself mentally ‘Fuck it’, future you could deal with whatever consequences would be. You grabbed Sans by the shoulders, closed your eyes, and firmly pressed your lips against his.

 

It wasn’t the best kiss you had ever had. Actually, it was probably the worst kiss you had ever experienced. Then again, you were technically just kissing Sans’s teeth since he didn’t really have any skin or lips. Even if it was a pretty shitty kiss, the fire in your body grew and it felt as if small flames were crawling and licking every inch of your skin, causing a pool of hot magma to form near your guts.

 

You could feel Sans flinch when you pressed your lips to his, but after the initial shock of your unexpected contact, he tightened his grip on you pulling you closer. The kiss didn’t really improve with his actions, but it caused a swirl of pleasure in your heart that he wanted you even closer at all.

 

Then Sans moved again. You could feel his mouth slowly sliding open and something wet and warm gently crossed against your lower lip. You shivered at the contact and without thinking opened your mouth inviting his tongue to join yours. There was no hesitation from Sans and you found yourself moving your tongue along with his.

 

You explored each other. Sans moved his hands slowly across your body, tracing tingling light patterns across your back and edging along the fabric of your clothes. Occasionally a finger would cross your skin shooting sparks of pleasure through you. You explored him as well, tracing the feeling of his bones through his clothes, feeling his arms and spine and ribcage. Your continued your tongue’s war with his, humming into the kiss. You felt him tracing the edges of your teeth, the shape of your tongue and you mimicked him exploring all that you could reach. It felt as if you were drinking in his soul and, as you kissed, you decided that he tasted like vanilla and clean water.

 

You were lost in him, in his taste and his feeling. Everything felt hot and tight and vibrated with a need you didn’t know went so deep. You wanted more of him, to not only be able to feel his bones, but to see them and be free to explore every inch of him. You wanted to bring him higher than anyone ever had, and then do it again and again until the only thing he knew was your name.

 

It was when you felt a warm boney hand inch and trace the waistband of your pants that you believed Sans did as well.

 

You started to back up, wrapping your arms around Sans, gently pulling him to follow you. Neither of you broke your kiss, too enthralled to be willing to let go. You never wanted to let go, to always have this feeling welling and bubbling and spilling over inside of you. It was some kind of lovely cocktail of desire and happiness, so strong you were already drunk and lost to the ripples in the glass made by your own stirring, blending together the two until the sweet masked everything and drowned you in it.

 

Eventually, you felt your feet bump into the couch. You smiled into the kiss, happy that you had reached your destination. You continued to guide Sans, until he was sitting on the couch with you straddling his lap. You could feel his heavy breath as your kissing continued, his fingertips dipped just a few inches below the waist line pf your pants, and his hands firmly planted against the skin near your hips. Your erection was painful between the tight fabric of your pants and your light circular grinding against Sans’s groin.

 

“holy fuck.” Sans breathed when you reluctantly pulled away. You took in his face for the first time since you started kissing. A deep blue blush was across his bones, small droplets of sweat beading on his face, and his mouth slightly open as he tried to catch his breath. In his mouth you could see the blue glow of his tongue, something you didn’t expect him to have yet glad that he did.

 

“So… you, um… you wanna keep going? Or…” You knew what you wanted, all your reservations were already thrown to the floor, lost somewhere to Sans’s house. You knew you wanted to push this as far as you could and back again. To experience this passion with Sans until you were both lost, never to come back. However, this was a two way street. For all you knew Sans just wanted to kiss, and if he did you would be fine with that, there was no rush. It didn’t matter if your body craved to touch every part of him, to understand and know every dip, crack, and bump, you would go only as slow as he wanted.

 

“babe, i never want to stop.”

 

You smiled. You didn’t need to respond with words, they were meaningless now. You had something stronger, more primal and deep than any word you could say. You placed your lips to Sans’s again, quickly darting your tongue into his eager mouth as you started to rock your hips again, pressing your groin gently into his. You felt shots of electric pleasure run up and down your spine as you could feel his erection through his shorts. You supposed it was probably like his tongue, made of magic and the color of electric blue; you’re only hope was that his cock would taste the same as his tongue.

 

“f-fuck.” Sans whispered into your kiss.

 

Sans must have been as hesitant as you were before, possibly not wanting to push to far or go too deep until knowing what you had wanted. That pause was no longer there and in a matter of seconds you’re pants had been pulled down as much as he could and you found his hand firmly around your dick. You could feel the grooves and bumps of his carpels gently wrapped around, moving up and down your length, with his thumb swirling the weeping tip.

 

You whimpered and started to buck your hips as much as you could manage into his hands. You felt like weeping from the pleasure as it build in you with each stroke. You fumbled with your hands, trying to shimmy his pants lower so that you would be able to return the favor. However, the haze of your own pleasure was too thick for you to be able to focus and his clothes held fast to the damned couch’s fabric.

 

In a daze you pulled yourself from him, using one hand to keep him sitting on the couch as you moved to be kneeling on the ground. He seemed to get the message as he quickly wiggled out of his shorts and boxers just enough to release his penis from it’s clothed prison.

 

You felt a small jolt of excitement when you saw that his dick was indeed the same neon blue as his tongue. It was smaller than your own, by at least an inch or two. However, for what Sans lacked in length he made up for in girth. For a moment you wondered if you would even be able to put it in your mouth fully without hurting him or yourself. You didn’t let the thought linger, you had more pressing matters to attend to; like getting to see what Sans looked like when he came.

 

You opened your mouth as wide as you could and lowered yourself, wrapping your lips tightly around his cock. Somehow it managed to fit inside your mouth and still not graze your teeth. You smiled as you stared up at Sans’s, listening to his loud throaty moan as you went all the way to his base.

 

“good gods!” Sans said, his mouth hanging open as he tangled his fingers in your hair.

 

You hummed against his cock before moving your head back till his tip was just about to pass your lips. You used your tongue, licking along the ridged lines on the sides and up the slit, before bringing your head back down and repeating. Sans kept clenching and unclenching his hand that was in your hair, whimpering and gasping as your movements. His mouth was open, blue tongue radiating a small light from within. His other hand was gripping the couch, or at least trying to as it haphazardly clawed at the old fabric.

 

You took your time, enjoying his faces and taking delight when you could feel his cock twitch inside of your mouth. Your own erection was left as it was, occasionally flexing when Sans let out a particularly delicious cry. The taste of him was flooding your senses. Though his tongue was made up of the same type of magic it was nothing in comparison. You tasted winter’s first breath and earthy vanilla and musk. It poured into your nostrils and encased your taste buds to which you happily enjoyed.

 

As much as you enjoyed it, you were hardly sated. You wanted to hear his cries bounce off the walls and for the neighbors to complain. You were definitely ill prepared though, you just hoped that Sans would happen to have all the right things for you both to really enjoy what you planed next.

 

With an audible pop, you pulled your head away from Sans, to which he responded to with a choked whimper that you could have mistaken for an almost sob.

 

“w-what’s wrong?”

 

“I, uh, didn’t think to come, ya know, with lube or condoms... and I kinda wanna…” You swore his eyes lit up and his hue spread even further across his face.

 

“i’ve got some _supplies_ in my room… if you don’t mind the mess that is. ” You giggled a little as you stood up, eager to move to wherever he was keeping his said ’supplies’. You beamed at him before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

 

“Bet it’s not as bad as _my_ room.” You said, moving your pants into a position so that when you walked they wouldn’t become a pool of clothes around your ankles.

 

“you’re room has a trash tornado to?”  Sans said, doing the same as you before taking your hand and leading you further into his home.

 

“Okay, maybe it doesn’t have _that_ , but it’s still not easy on the eyes.” You couldn’t help yourself, quickly moving closer to Sans, draping your arms over his neck, causing him to stop. “On the other hand, I can’t get enough of you, Sans. I would watch you _all day_.”

 

You affectionately nuzzled the side of his neck, causing him to tilt his head so that you could have more access to his nape. You opened your mouth latching your lips on the side of his neck. You felt him shiver in your arms as he started cooing your name as he grabbed at you where he could. You pulled one of your arms from his grasp, easily slipping it up his shirt and reached towards his ribs.

 

“a-ah, f-fuck!” Sans cried as you started to run your finger up his sternum and trace his ribs. They were smooth in most places, curving and creating his chest which was almost hot under your hands. You wondered if he was always like that or if you were the cause of his heat.

 

“Sans.~” You sang into his neck as you started to kiss each bone that made up his neck and shoulder, feeling the rough bumps beneath your soft lips. “Where’s your room?~”

 

“room?” He asked confused as you could feel his legs start to shake beneath him. You smiled cunningly as you continued to trail soft ghosting kisses and fondle his chest.

 

“Mmhmm.~” You removed your other hand, snaking it into his pants, caressing his still hard member.

 

“r-right!” Sans said, yelping and bucking into your hand. “right! you, g-gatta stop first! i-i can’t walk.” You chuckled softly at your own antics and at how adorable Sans was to tease.

 

“Okay.” You said as you relinquished Sans from your grasp. “I guess I’m just a bit, _excited._ ” Sans turned to you, sporting a wide smile and deep blue flush across his cheeks.

 

“you and me both, babe.” Sans said as he quickly lead you down the hallway towards his bedroom, throwing open the door and pulling you inside. He was in such a rush he almost forgot to close the door behind the both of you.

 

You took a quick glance around the room as he closed and fiddled with the door. It was actually the neatest-messy room you had been in. Sure, there was various things lying about on the floor, but they were in small piles and contained mostly things like socks and papers. In one of the corners was the trash tornado Sans had mentioned before, various objects, papers, and what you believed to be a sleeping dog twirled around inside. On one of the far sides of the room was a dresser which you suspected was what probably contained Sans’s referred to ‘supplies’.

 

You chuckled to yourself, Sans wasn’t wrong, his room did almost give you a run for your money. It mattered not as you brought your eyes back to Sans who had just finished closing and locking the door. You weren’t far way from him, still within arm’s length. Before he had a chance to turn around, you were again already wrapped around him causing him to jump slightly before leaning into your touch.

 

“Ready?” You purred as you kissed the side of his face.

 

“you have _no_ idea. ” Sans said as he twisted around to face you.

 

It wasn’t long before your tongues were locked and darting into each other’s mouths again. Your hands traveled about his body, pulling clothes his clothes off and exposing his bones. He helped with your clothes at first, fingers prodding at your skin where he could, feeling all that he could grab of you.

 

It was when you started to tug at his pants that he leant help to getting rid of his own clothes. You never broke the kiss, sucking on his tongue and twisting yours with his while still somehow managing to get his pants off; though they had at one point become stuck on his feet somehow. Next you both worked on yours, the combined effort allowing you to quickly be free of your constricting clothes.

 

The air was cold against your skin while Sans’s hands traced like a warm blades against you. You pushed Sans towards his bed, your bodies pressing firmly against each other as you took slow steps to make sure you both didn’t trip on anything in the room. Sans eventually bumped into the bed, to which you gently pushed him down so that he was once again sitting. You pulled away, heavy breath and lidded eyes as you looked down at Sans.

 

“Lube?” You said with a coy smile. Sans chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and making an odd motion with his left.

 

“oh, yeah, right here.” You heard an audible click from somewhere in the room, turning to find that a drawer of Sans’s dresser had been opened. A bottle of lube and a condom came floating out, covered in a light haze of blue magic. The supplies floated over towards you and gently into your hands. The lube was labeled as self-warming and the condom as already lubricated.

 

You did your best to make quick work of the condom, opening the package and rolling it easily onto your erection. Once it was on and secure you popped open the top of the lube and dribbled a little onto your hand. When you felt you had enough, at least to get started anyway, you placed the bottle to the side of the bed turning your attention back to Sans.

 

He had been silently watching you this whole time, a patient smile on his lips as he stared adoringly at you. Everything about him was stunning and warm. His personality, his laugh, and it suddenly hit you that never did you actually think you would make it this far with Sans. Either you were starting to come down a little from the high of your passion, or maybe your mind was just finally starting to catch up and carve its way through your mental haze of desire. You believed it to be the latter since, far more than before, your heart swelled and want of Sans flared.

 

“Sans...” You said sweeping him into another deep kiss. You crouched slightly so that you could take your non-lube covered hand and lift one of his legs. Carefully, you dipped your hand under his erect cock, using a single finger to feel about till you found his entrance. He let out small whimpers, bucking towards your fingers as you teased him, slicking the outside of his entrance with a little of the lube covering your hand.

 

Sans broke from your kiss, whining you’re name followed by a long and drawn out ‘please’. You looked him up and down, licking your lips at the sight before you. Sans’s cock twitched every time your finger pushed a little into him, not enough to actually enter but enough for him to feel it. He was so eager, so desperate, and if you were honest with yourself, so were you. Though you wanted to savory every moment, every touch and feel of his body and commit it to memory, so that just in case you suddenly woke up and it was all a dream you would never even have the chance to forget it.

 

But, you couldn’t keep him waiting forever.

 

“Lay back, Sans.” You said, using your un-lubed hand to gently guide him to lay down on the bed.

 

You settled between his legs, moving each to be resting on your shoulders. You took his cock in your hand, Sans letting out a moan as you stroked him a few times before leaning down to place your lips once again around his member. You scooted forward, causing his rear to lift slightly off the bed as you felt again for his anus. You weren’t as accurate this time, brushing into his hip bones before finding your way to the magically made hole.

 

Slowly, your eased a finger in, Sans letting out another throaty moan as you pushed your digit in as deeply as you could. You could feel his body awkwardly try to push his dick further into your mouth while trying to also push your finger deeper inside of him. You got the silent message, quickly moving another finger into him, and then eventually a third; pushing deeply while pressing and stretching out his walls as much as you could as you fingered him.

 

You could feel him clench around you every time he bucked to meet your fingers. He would twitch in your mouth and you could taste of his precum smear across your tongue. It wasn’t your first time, but never had you been with someone as responsive and craving of your touch as Sans was. He was a gem, someone that on some many levels was undiscovered by the world, and you intended to explore all of the uncharted territory.

 

You could tell that Sans was starting to get close. Not just from the frequency of his moans and his cries of your name, but from the way he was gripping the sheets and pressing his hips into you. You had to pull away, for fear of pushing him over the edge too soon. You slipped your fingers out of Sans and your removed your mouth from his cock.

 

“no, no! s-so close!”

 

“Just a bit longer, Sans.” You said as you positioned yourself over him, aligning yourself. However, Sans seemed to have other plans.

 

Sans’s hands were on you the moment you came close enough for him to reach you, his tongue quickly finding yours. You easily became lost and drunk on him, the sparks and waves of pleasure filling you quickly. Each ripple crashing into each other as his hands played about your skin. He removed his mouth from yours, mimicking your actions earlier as he nibbled at your neck.

 

“S-shit! Sans!” You were clutching his shoulder’s, hardly able to keep yourself up. You felt Sans move your arm and before you were able to figure out what he was doing you found yourself on your back with Sans now straddling your waist. He pulled away from you, both hands planted of either side of your head.

 

“i hope this is okay?” Sans said with a tinge of worry in his voice. You reached up, pulling his head back down towards yours, before leaning up to give him a small kiss.

 

“Yes, it’s a rather lovely view.” You eyed him up and down, taking in his naked form resting on top of yours. It didn’t matter what way you were with him, you would be happy no matter what. Sans’s face went slack for a moment before he brought a hand to his face, trying to cover his embarrassment.

 

“not as nice as mine, i’m sure.”

 

“Mmm,” You hummed as you reached between you and Sans, grabbing his length and stroking it. His face immediately gained a deeper hue of blue, his mouth hanging open as he gasped and whimpered your name. “I would say I beg to differ, Sans. Any view with you in it is beautiful.”

 

“g-gods above!” Sans cried out you continued to stroke him, your own erection starting to become painful at the lack of attention.

 

Sans leaned down kissing you as he aligned himself, taking your cock in his hand until he found the right angle. Slowly he pushed you into him, the sudden sensation overwhelming to where you were almost sure you were going to cum right then. You suddenly regretted giving all the attention to Sans and yet at the same time loved the feeling of riding that sharp edge. You no longer could continue stroking Sans, instead moving one hand to his shoulder and the other loosely holding the side of his hip bone.

 

Sans came to a stop having reached the base of your penis. You looked down, amazed that you could see yourself in Sans through the light blue haze that was his magic. Between you bounced Sans’s own member, a thin line of florescent precum dripping from the top of his cock to your stomach. You moved your gaze to his face, he was biting his lower lip eye’s tightly closed. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on yours as you both lay like that for a moment. You didn’t know if he was having any pain, but you didn’t want to chance moving until you knew for sure.

 

“You okay, Sans?”

 

“y-yeah.” Sans said, opening his eyes and staring into yours. His eye lights were bright and shinning, glowing brighter than the rest of his magic. “just feels… really good.”

 

You were about to respond when he moved his hips, sliding you almost out of him before slamming himself back down. You vision lit up with stars behind your eyes as you moaned from the unexpected pleasure and movement.

 

“S-Sans!” You said, reaching down to grab at the edges of his hips with both of your hands, helping to guide him as he rode you.

 

The stars in your vision had already faded, but the building pressure within you from Sans’s movements didn’t leave. Everything was hot and cold and too much all at the same time. Your mouths latched again to each other, your hands quickly leaving their posts to travel and find his. You laced one of your hands with his as your other stroked the side of his face with the other before trailing down to his chest, exploring each and every rib again. You moved to his back, following the bones of his spine to his hips, fingers rubbing soft circles against the flat smooth parts you could find while enjoying the ridges and bumps you came across.

 

He whimpered and moaned and cried your name when his tongue was not latched to yours. He would mutter words, calling you beautiful, sweet, lovely, and gentle. He was not alone. You replied in kind in your own ways and words. His name fell from your mouth numerous times mixed in with praises and words of lavish adoration.

 

You craved more, to bring you both over the ledge that you could feel come and go. You were so close and with the pool of sticky wet forming on your stomach you guessed the same for Sans as well. You reached down, untangling your hand from Sans’s, grabbed the sides of his hips firmly. You waited for the right timing. Sans lifted himself, about to sheath you back inside of him when you pulled down just enough force to give Sans a small boost down as you thrust your hips forward into him.

 

There were stars in Sans’s eyes; literally white gleaming stars as he screamed your name. It took only a few more thrusts before you felt a hot substance splatter across your stomach as Sans came. He didn’t stop, continuing to thrust against you, riding the waves of his own orgasm, your name a constant stream from his lips. It didn’t take you long to follow, his face and words and bodily spasms as he came being what sent you over the edge. You called out, Sans’s name bouncing from the walls as yours did just moments before.

 

Slowly you both came to a stop, your bodies tingling with the glow of orgasm, covered in sweat, and shaking from the sudden drain of energy. Your hands still resting on Sans, your cock still fully inside of him even though it was slowly losing its solid form. The glow from Sans’s own body was dimming as well, retreating back within himself. You stared at him, silently studying his face as you watched the stars melt from his eyes and morph back into his normal pupils. He was gazing back, watching you with a tired, but satisfied, grin.

 

Sans lowered himself, rolling slightly to the left so that he was resting next to you, arm draped across your chest. You felt yourself slide out of him at his movements and the last glow of his magic disappeared, leaving the both of you to the dark that was Sans’s room. You clung to each other, occasionally nuzzling, pulling the other closer, or your finding someway to entangle yourselves more. In silence you let yourselves stay like that, no words or actions, and for just a small moment in time you were both okay to just be as you were.

 

“so,” Sans said, breaking the long comfortable silence between the two of you. “you, uh, really like me as much as you said yesterday?” You mentally paused as you lifted your head to meet Sans’s eyes.

 

You more that just liked him, but you supposed the drunken confession the night before was not really a good display of said affection. You also had only been talking about how much you wanted to kiss him and hold him, not actually talk about your feelings for him in the slightest. It was certainly not how you wanted Sans to remember your feelings being confessed, and you were glad that at least in your drunken stupor you didn’t give it all away. You reached over, cupping the side of Sans’s face, smiling up at him.

 

“No… I _love_ you that much, Sans.” You could feel your face growing flush at the confession. “I think you’re really cute, witty, and you _get_ my sense of humor. I’ve been kinda nursing this crush on you a while now to be honest and though it came out in probably the _worst_ way possible I’m… I’m really glad it happened.”

 

You beamed at him. You could feel your body radiate a warm feeling from deep within you; deeper than flesh and bone, stronger than the touch of pleasure. It wasn’t something that you were blind to, you knew it was the love you felt for Sans. It was still small, but it was strong and maybe, just maybe, you could both help it grow together.

 

“hehe,” Sans chuckled, adverting his gaze and turning his face more towards the pillow. “and here i thought it was just me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“uh, nothing. it’s gonna sound weird.” You let out a small laugh as you curled up closer to Sans.

 

“Naw, I don’t think anything can be as bad, or weird, as me and my drunken ass.”

 

“i’m _patella_ -ing you the truth.”

 

“Well, I still think you should ‘ _patellla’_ me anyway then. I would like to know what’s on your mind, Sans.”

 

“really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“okay. so i… uh, kinda had a little crush on you before we even started talking to each other.” Sans said, face becoming flushed with a heated blue. “i would see you visit sometimes and it’s always so rare to see a human there that i was at first just interested to see how long you would actually keep coming in. then when you didn’t leave and started talking to some of the other monsters i figured ‘hey, if they like them, they must be pretty cool, right?’. then i… i’m not sure when it happened, but i guess my curiosity turned into infatuation and i just kinda started thinking that… you looked pretty cute…” Sans’s face was now completely buried into the pillow, unwilling to look at you. He continued to talk though, mumbling into the soft fluff where you couldn’t hear him at all.

 

“Sans, come on it’s not _that_ embarrassing!” He mumbled what you guess was probably a ‘yes it is’ to which you giggled at heartedly. “If it makes you feel better I was eyeing you too.” Sans slowly shifted his head so that you could see half of his face again.

 

“oh really?”

 

“Yep. You remember the day we first talked?” Sans nodded with his face still buried in the pillow. “Well, that was the day I was tired of just staring at you from the sidelines and though I would try to get your attention. See if we could become friends.”

 

“hehe, well, is it everything you wanted?”

 

“Well, that depends.” Sans turned to fully face you, blinking a few times as he watched you. You could feel him fidget, his fingers tracing small circles idly where they lay as he casted his vision to the side.

 

“… on what?” You shifted about, turning your body so that you were laying more on your side, propped up slightly by your arms.

 

“Well, I was kinda-sorta wondering if, by chance, maybe, seeing as how you and me have feelings for each other and stuff, that perhaps, if you wanted to, you could… be my boyfriend?”

 

Sans blinked a few more times before a wide smile crossed his face. It was the same smile you had come to so easily fall in love with, the same smile you had seen the night you first saw him and the many nights after that. This one was brighter, sweeter, and it would be one you would never forget.


	2. Essance of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fully believed that everyone deserved to be happy at least once in their lives. Something that could not be tainted or changed by the flow of time. Some small slice of memory that would follow you to the end and always be there to give you strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TAGS**
> 
> *Angst  
> *Major Character Death  
> *Ecto-dick/Ecto-Tongue  
> *Biting  
> *Sans is top  
> *Slight Cum Inflation

_You fully believed that everyone deserved to be happy at least once in their lives. Something that could not be tainted or changed by the flow of time. Some small slice of memory that would follow you to the end and always be there to give you strength._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

“hey, you okay there doll?” Sans said from across the table.

 

You jolted from your thoughts, smiling nervously at Sans. He was wearing something other than his trademark blue coat and white t-shirt. It was a more business casual shirt, something more formal yet strangely not him. It was odd to see him dressed so differently; it was odd that you were on a date with the famous Sans at all.

 

Around you, the room was busy and loud, but you couldn’t focus on the background to see how many people were there or what they were doing. You were in some kind of restaurant. You had been here before as you recognized the décor around you.

 

“Y-yeah. I think so.” You ran a hand through your hair as you started to bounce one of your legs.

 

“you, uh, seem a bit restless.” He didn’t say anymore than that. You bit your lower lip as you stared at a spot on the table, eyes following the grain of the wood. “maybe.. i should go.”

 

“No!” You blurted out. Your face started to burn. The tips of your ears started to feel like cold air was being blown on them as the heat rose to them as well. “Please! Sorry I just… When my friend told me that they had someone they wanted me to meet I didn’t think it would be _you._ ”

 

“me?” Sans’s voice was low and the eye-lights in his sockets were gone. There was a cold chill that ran through you. You swallowed trying to find your voice.

 

“Y-yeah… I’ve seen your shows. You’re _the_ Sans the Skeleton, right? The comic on the late night MTT Hour?” You were still bouncing your leg, but found your fingers starting to pull on a loose piece of string on your shirt. Sans blinked a few times, his eye-lights returning, and his smile felt more friendly.

 

“yeah.” He spoke again, voice stronger, and more ecstatic. “hehe, yeah! you, uh, could say I’m pretty good at tickling everyone’s _funny bone_. ”

 

He smiled and you smiled in return. You stopped picking at the string on your shirt and your leg stopped moving.

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_You couldn’t remember anything right now though. You ears were ringing and you could tell by your vision that you were laying down in something wet. You whole body felt numb. You couldn’t hear and at some point there were bright lights in your eyes. There were muffled noises around you, but you couldn’t make out what they said._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

“hey, you okay?” Sans asked you again. You had gone back to picking at the hem of your shirt. “you haven’t touched your coffee.”

 

“Oh.” You squeaked, realizing that he was right. It was probably cold. You reached out, grabbing the disposable cup and lifted it to your lips. You cringed as the cold, bitter, and overly sweet liquid filled your mouth.

 

“here.” Sans said, getting up and coming over to your side of the table. He held out his hand, waiting for you to hand him your drink. “let me get you a new one. unless, you don’t like coffee? i can get ya something else if you want, pal.”

 

“No, no! This is fine!” You pulled the cup back and more towards yourself in an effort to keep it from him. You could feel your face was red. “Sorry just… I was thinking about something important, but it seems to have slipped away from me.”

 

“hum, well, thinking is better done with a hot cup o’ joe instead of a bitter one.” He placed his hand out again, silently asking if you would let him have your cup. You shook your head, standing up, and giving Sans a smile.

 

“Let me go with you then. I… I feel bad having you go and get me more. It’s my own fault that it went cold.”

 

“sounds _chill_ to me. “ Sans said with a wink, walking beside you as you laughed and headed inside with him.

 

It was hot inside and you could smell the warm hug of coffee filling the air. It smelt distant, like a memory or a dream. You did not spend a lot of time dwelling on it.

 

You became distracted as the room started to feel too hot in your itchy jacket. You shed it, even though it would only be for a short time. It was your only jacket, but you hated it. It chaffed your skin and made you scratch, but at least it kept you warm through these winter months.

 

“so,” he started with. “what was that super important thing you were thinking about?” There was only a breath of a second in his speaking before he quickly added on. “if it’s okay that i ask.”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” You said, throwing your old, cold cup into the trash. “I’m not quite sure. Now that I think about it, it’s like I never was thinking about anything in the first place. Maybe I was just day dreaming or something.” You looked down at Sans. You still felt a giggle burble in your throat at the thought that all this time you had believed Sans would have been taller than you. Every time you came to meet him it was always a reminder that the person the screen was definitely a little different then the person you had come to know.

 

You liked the difference. You liked his size. You liked Sans.

 

You really liked Sans.

 

“mm.” Sans gave a shrug. “no point in worrying about it then, i say.” He turned to you, giving you a wide smile. “better to just enjoy the moment, if it’s that important, maybe it will find it’s way back.”

 

“Hum.” You smiled and nodded. Your chest felt lighter. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_Something peeked back in through your memory. You remembered hearing glass breaking. You remembered the sound of metal. You remembered lights. There were still lights in your eyes. There was still someone talking to you. Your body no longer felt fully numb and you could feel pricks of pain starting to shoot through you._

 

_You remembered that something had happened. You were still not sure what. Something outside of you had brought you to this situation, this place. You could not remember what it was._

_You felt your body being lifted and carried. You were now laying on something else. It was much softer then the hard wet surface you were laying on before. Slowly, this surface became wet too._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

“hey,” Sans said reaching over and touching your shoulder. You shivered for a moment, turning to face Sans. “you _sure_ your are okay, pal? you seem to get spacey a lot. ” Sans’s brow was pinched and tight, how smile was slack, but he was not frowning.

 

You didn’t answer him right away. He said it a lot to you, maybe that meant there was really something wrong. You took a mental check, searching your own body and mind for anything that might have been out of place. You remained empty of any answers.

 

“Yes?” You said, the sureness of your answer in your voice as you walked with Sans. “I’m sure I’m okay. I guess I just get my head in the clouds sometimes… sorry, Sans.”

 

“hehe,” Sans gave a small laugh. “next time you go ‘flying high’ maybe take me with you? i would, um, be happy to know what’s going on for ya. if you’re okay with me knowing, that is.”

 

It was spring now. It was warm enough that you didn’t need that coat anymore, and you were glad. You smiled and nodded. It had been some time since you both had first met. You trusted Sans. You would be willing to share your secrets with Sans.

 

There was a cold breeze that blew, your skin prickled and became covered in goosebumps. You were not sure if it was the wind truly or if it was Sans and his words. You could smell, distinctly, cut grass and hear the bird in the trees chirping as you walked through the park.

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all, as long as you’re okay with an air-head like me.” You nudged Sans lightly with your elbow. His smile widened.

 

“nope.”

 

“Nope, what?”

 

“nope, you’re not air-head.” Sans’s eyes seemed to smile as he said this, his voice sure and unflinching. You felt whole for a moment and you could feel your heart thump. “sure, you might get lost in your own thoughts, but who doesn’t right? heck, i would say it is impossible for anyone to _not_ day dream every now and then; maybe some more than others, but who would anyone be to say that’s not okay? its just who you are an… i like that about you. ”

 

Again you felt your face grow red. You cast your eyes away. You fingered some of the lint you found in your pocket as you tried not to think of how good Sans’s words made you feel. You wanted to believe them; maybe in time you would.

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_Somewhere, vaguely, you remembered hearing something once talk about what your brain does when it thinks it’s dying. How it would sometimes give you dreams or visions in the thralls of it. It didn’t mean that you would die, plenty of people had come back to tell about the things you had seen. You were not sure why you remembered this. You did not think you were dying._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

“hey,” You perked up at the sound of Sans’s voice. “you, um… you okay?” His voice shook and he sounded as if he was unsure of his own words. He was not looking at you.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” You said quizzically. “Are _you_ okay?” He blinked and started to fidget in his seat.

 

“yep. all good.” His words were short, concise, and piercing. You wondered what was making him so nervous.

 

“You ready for the movie?” You offered. He kept looking around, then looking to the screen, and back to you.

 

“yeah. all ready.” You frowned.

 

“Sans,” You lightly touched his shoulder, causing him to jump. “we can leave, if you want. I understand.” Sans’s eye sockets went wide as he quickly threw his hands up in front of him, waving them to dismiss the notion you just suggested.

 

“no! no, its fine! just, got something on my mind.”

 

“Wanna share?” You asked him, just as the lights started to dim in the movie theater.

 

“maybe later.” Sans said quietly, right before some commercials started to play. “hey, uh, would you like come popcorn? i hear it’s a human tradition to eat popcorn with a movie, right?” Sans’s voice was quiet, but you could tell he was a little more relaxed. You smiled and nodded, though you were sure that it was dark enough he might not be able to see you do it.

 

“Sure, as long as you want some too.”

 

“ _pop-sitively._ ” Sans said with a wink. You tried to groan as though the pun was horrible, but you couldn’t cover up your laughter. “hehe, i’ll be right back.” Sans said, laughing with you.

 

With that Sans left. You waited, watching the commercials play for what seemed like an hour. You could smell the heavy stench of stale butter and feet. There was carpet under you and the chairs were plush. Save for the smell, it was an overall okay theater. You recognized it, it was one you had been too a few times.

 

You looked around and frowned. Though the room was full, it _felt_ as if you were sitting in a sea of nothing. You _felt_ as if there was no one else there and it was just you and the lit screen. You hated it. You hated feeling alone.

 

It was only when you were with Sans that things felt… real. That you felt there was actually someone else in the room with you.

 

It was almost the start of the movie and Sans had yet to come back. You contemplated calling him, but decided that he would make it. You have learned that Sans might be lazy, but he was always perfectly on time for anything.

 

“sorry to keep ya waitn’.” Sans’s voice suddenly came from beside you. You jumped and almost cried out, but you forced yourself to keep quiet.  
  


“Sans!” You whispered harshly, but with a smile. His eyes were slanted and he had on a wide grin.

 

“sorry, hope i didn’t scare you a.. skele- _ton._ ” You laughed, rolling your eyes again.

 

“No, not even a _ghost_ of a chance.” You said jokingly. Sans’s smile brightened as he laughed.

 

“if you say so, sweetheart.” Sans gave you a wink before placing a cup of soda on the arm rest between the both of you and then the second one he was carrying on his other side.

 

“Oh!” You picked up the soda he had gotten for you, taking a sip of the sweet sugary beverage. “Thank you, Sans!” You whispered, trying to keep as quiet as possible since the movie had officially started.

 

“no problem.” He whispered back, leaning over the box of popcorn offering it to you, to which you quick took a handful shoving the salted buttery fluff into your mouth.

 

You watched the movie with Sans, occasionally looking over to get some popcorn or whisper something to him. Sometimes, you could catch him watching you instead of the movie. It made you blush and quickly turn back to the screen hoping that the light was still just dark enough he wouldn’t be able to tell.

 

You could not tell if he was blushing.

 

It was half way through the movie, the popcorn was depleted and your soda was empty. You were leaning back, intently watching, with your arms laying across the rests that lay to either side of you.

 

You felt Sans move around in his seat a bit just before something touched your hand. It was not warm, but it was smooth, alive, and only a little cold. You could feel the outline was a hand and in the moment you realized what Sans was doing you flushed red. You did what you could to keep your eyes trained on the screen as Sans placed his hand on top of yours.

 

The world stopped, just for that moment. A thousand and one things ran through your mind, but they were all emotions and you were left wordless. You couldn’t hear the movie anymore, only your own heartbeat.

 

You swallowed thickly before carefully turning your wrist around in its place. Before Sans could try to remove his hand you laced your fingers through his and gently closed your hand around his bones.

 

You wanted to cry when he squeezed your hand back and placed his head on your shoulder as you both watched the remainder of the movie.

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_There were more voices. Everything around you was loud. You realized soon that only one of your ears were hearing any of the sounds around you. The other one was still ringing. It felt wet._

 

_You could feel your body being moved again. Something was changing and moving around you, but you couldn’t see. You wanted to close your eyes, but every time you did there was another loud noise. As everything changed there was a pressure in your shoulder. Your arm didn’t hurt anymore, then your chest, then your other arm, and then your legs. Everything was numb again._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

“hey, you okay?” Sans asked you. You paused, looking down to his face. You felt like you were forgetting something, but you couldn’t place your finger on it.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m fine, Sansy. So, what’s this place called?” You peered down at Sans as he lead you through what had been labeled as the ‘monster district’ a few years back. You hand was warm, you could tell by the cold of his bones against your skin. His hand tightened around yours.

 

“grillby’s. it’s owned by a good friend of mine. finest food the underground has to offer.”

 

“What kind of food?”

 

“burgers.”

 

“Pft.” You snorted, pausing in your walk causing Sans to stop as well as you chortled. “You consider _burgers_ fine dining?” You were smiling brightly. Your cheeks hurt from smiling so much throughout the day. You realized you smiled more when Sans was around.

 

“hehe, well i think it’s less about specialty foods and designer looks, and more about good taste.”

 

“Haha, well, I can fully agree with you there.” You and Sans started walking again, Sans leading you towards your destination.

 

“aren’t ya gonna ask?” You quirked an eyebrow as you looked back down at Sans.

 

“Ask what?”

 

“how a skeleton can taste.” Sans cast you a side glance, his smile a little bit too high and pulled into what you could now tell was his version of a smirk. You squinted your eyes at him.

 

“No way, I know what you’re doing. No way I’m gonna lay you up for a pun! You’re gonna have to work a bit harder than that.” You stuck your tongue out at him as he let out a small laugh.

 

“saying i was gonna make a pun is a bit, _tongue in cheek_ , really.” His eyes were squinting now with laughter. You tried not to, but you couldn’t help laughing at his bad pun. “but, really in all seriousness, wanna know how i can taste?” You rolled your eyes.

 

“Sure.” You said smiling. “You already got me with a joke, one more can’t hurt.”

 

He stopped, walking and let go of your hand. You followed suit, your smile dropping. You looked around and you found that it was just you and Sans alone, walking in the lit streets of the city.

 

“come closer. i’ll show you.” His motioned you to lean down towards him. There was a flush color of blue across his cheeks. You understood. You followed his directions, leaning down and bringing your face closer to his. He closed his eyes and you did as well.

 

You felt his teeth press against your lips. They tingled with the sensation of contact. His hands found you, one wrapping around your waist as the other reached to draw itself through your hair and lightly touch the back of your neck. You kissed his teeth back, puckering your lips and pressing them gently against his bone. The sensation of kissing something so flat and rough flat was odd yet thrilling as you could feel the spark of life from beneath your lips and the love that had started to blossom in your soul.

 

His mouth opened. You followed. There was something wet and solid that slipped inside. It tasted of cream and peaches and salt. You reached out as well, pulling Sans closer as you slid your tongue against his. You drank him in, exploring the inside of his jaw and felt the back of his teeth. You could feel his bones pressing hard against you as your own clothes were being a bit more restrictive then you would have liked.

 

He pulled away, a deep blue hue across his cheeks as he looked into your eyes. He still held onto you loosely as he smiled with a radiating blue light still spilling from inside of his jaw.

 

“that’s how.“

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_You could feel pressure around you. Your body was moved around and there were lots of noises. There was another pressure against your arm. You felt incredibly tired and closed your eyes. Something in you told you this was not what the voice wanted. You were too tired to care._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

You never thought that a skeleton would have hot sticky breath or that bites felt so good.

 

Your flesh was raw and tingling, your back side pulsing, and your cock straining with desire to cum. Sans had you on your knees from behind, plowing you into the bed with hard and fast thrusts. He was leaned over you, easily more flexible then you could ever be, as he once again bit you on your shoulder before tracking the bite mark with his ecto-tongue.

 

“you like that, cutie?” He bit down again in another spot. He held on to you with just his teeth. You did your best to reach his head, gently caressing his skull as you moaned while he pushed harder into you.

 

“Yes!” You squeaked out, voice higher than you expected. You pushed back into him, your whole body feeling as if it was being touched and worked. He was using some kind of magic; you could feel it. All over you felt pressure. Hands caressing, pinching, touching, and groping everything except your cock. You could feel yourself dripping pre-cum onto your sheets and if you weren’t using your own hands to hold yourself up you would have been touching your cock yourself.

 

“Please! Sans- love- touch me!”

 

“touch you where, sexy?” He bit you again, you could feel something pinch your ass right before he slammed into you particularly deep. Something in you jolted with pleasure.

 

“F-fuck!! P-please, Sans!” You whined, he was going to make you beg for it. You knew it was his favorite thing to do. It was a good thing it was yours as well.

 

“please what, babe? i can’t do it right if you don’t tell me where.” Sans licked a trail up your spine, his boney hands digging into your hips, using you for leverage to push inside of you even deeper.

 

“M-my cock! Please, S-sans! Touch m-my cock!” Everything was covered in a heavy pressure. You were so close. So very, very close. Sans just needed to touch you, he had to touch you, and if he didn’t you were afraid you might die from not cumming.

 

“hehe, if you say so.” Somehow, quicker than you were able to react, Sans flipped you over so that you now lay on your back. He was only out of you for a moment. Long enough that you noticed, but not enough that the waves of pleasure ever truly stopped. On instinct, you wrapped your legs around him, using your hips and your new position to curve and push upwards and into him.

 

He leaned over you, a hand grasping your cock that lay between you as he slipped his tongue into your open mouth. You loved his taste. You let yourself become completely captured by him, all of your senses being toyed and played with. You loved it all. How he touched you, how he loved you, how he cared for you. You wanted to forever stay like this, to never change.

 

You could feel something else wrap around your balls, massaging them as he continued to stroke you and press himself deeply into you. It was all too much, you screamed his name as your semen came spilling out. You knew that it would hit his ribs, dribbling down his smooth bones and onto your stomach. You were right as it was only a few seconds before you could feel the warm, sticky substance coat yourself and him.

 

“fuck! i’m-“ Sans let out a low groan, thrusting sporadically into you as he followed your example. You could feel yourself filling from him, his magic gushing forth more than could ever be expected of a human. You loved it. You loved the way he could fill you, you loved the way he could work your body. But, it wasn’t the only reason you loved him; this was just the icing on the cake.

 

He kept himself in you once he had finished. Forcing his magic to stay up, just a little longer. He used one hand to hold himself up as he used the other to gently rub your full belly.

 

“all full again, doll?”

 

You were tired, you voice was gone, and your body unable to move. You moaned as you could feel the heavy pressure from everything inside of you. You nodded as you adjusted yourself, using your legs to pull him closer, to keep him in you. You didn’t need to look down to know your stomach was only a little extended.

 

“are you sure you don’t want _seconds_? ” His voice was husky and you could already feel him becoming stiff again. He loved pushing your limits, he loved enjoying you at your most base and primal. He enjoyed you at your best and your worst, no matter the situation.

 

You nodded, using your muscles to clench around his cock as he let out a low pleased growl. He leaned down, moving you so that you were more curled under him with your hips more in the air. You adjusted your legs so that they were resting on his shoulders. He was able to press more into you, but he did not thrust or move. He brought his face close to yours, placing his teeth gently about your face. You reached your arms out, wrapping them around his thin neck as you tried to kiss him back.

 

“I love you, Sans.” You said heatedly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_You were not sure for how long you slept, but you were able to hear a pulsing noise from somewhere around you. You still felt numb. You still felt wet. You listened to the steady beeping from that somewhere in the distance._

_*BEEP*… *BEEP*… *BEEP*… *BEEP*..… *BEEP*..…_

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

Tonight was a stay at home night. You and Sans had decided to get a new game and just play a bit at home. Sans tried to get you to play cards with him, as they were his favorite, but only because he was so good at cheating with them. Somehow, you had convinced him to try something new.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Sans was sitting across from you, staring off into the distance. You wanted to laugh, since usually it was him asking you that question, but the look on his face concerned you. His body was tense and his eye-lights were dim.

 

Something about him felt… you were not quiet sure how to place it. It was more than far away, lost in his own mind. It was grander than just not paying attention to the world around him. It was almost as if his very being was _transparent_.

 

“huh?” Sans said as he lifted his head letting his eyes meet yours in an almost sleepy daze.

 

“I asked if you were okay, Sans. Are you sick? You don’t seem well..”

 

“no, i’m fine, love.” Sans said in a relaxed and unhurried manner. It put you at ease know that whatever it was had at least decided to leave him as the same Sans you loved. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as you thought then.

 

“What’s on your mind then?”

 

“not sure.” He started with.

 

His words reminded you of something, but you couldn’t place it. You were forgetting something. It was important.

 

“have you… ever felt like maybe, this was a dream?”

 

“A dream?” Something ticked within you. Something didn’t feel right, yet it was as it you needed it to be. It was just at the edge. What was it?

 

“yeah. where everything we’re currently seeing isn’t real.” He lowered his head and curling his arms so that he was cradling each elbow with a hand. “it could just be a dream of our own minds, created as we sleep for eternity in a void. or maybe whatever life we’re having outside of this is the dream. perhaps we are not really alive at all? we have no way of knowing for sure as because we can only judge based on our perceptions. we cannot know if anything truly exists outside of it. we could be a brain in a vat or magic in a containment field and would not know better…”

 

“… I have, but not often.” You replied quietly. You don’t remember when you had contemplated this, or where, or what had been the proceeding things to have lead up to that train of thought. But, you knew you did. You could feel it. Those thoughts bringing up memories from some deep sludge.

 

You were scared. Yet, you were ready.

 

“It’s weird…” You continued, reaching across the table taking one of Sans’s hands in your own. You noticed, as he lifted his head to look at you, he was crying. “I know its… scary to think about it. That you might be completely trapped in a world. Being alone and that none of this is real.” You tightened your hand around Sans’s. You could feel your eyes become wet.

 

“But, I also feel that there is more to it than that. That, though we could be just a brain or magic being held against our will, we’re then still alive and we have to be in some regard right? So, though things might not be 100% provable to be real, I think as long as you’re happy then.. maybe it’s not so bad?”

 

Sans was quiet for a bit, watching your face as a few remaining tears fell down his cheek bones. After a moment, he laughed a small, weak laugh, wiping the tears away from his face with his forearm bones. He squeezed your hand back and he smiled with tears still in the corner of his sockets.

 

“yeah. i think, as long as i can spend it with you, i think i would be okay with that.”

 

“Me too, Sans.”

 

You smiled back, using the thumb of your hand to trace his bones. They were smooth and porous, slightly rough and somehow stronger then what you would have ever expected.

 

 Suddenly, something ran through your body like lightning. You remembered the truth.

 

You remembered that, in some far off place away from your home with Sans, you were dying and began to cry.

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_You could feel your eyes drop again. There was a change in the beeps. You were not sure why._

_*BEEP*………*BEEP*……………*BEEP*…………………_

_You were tired. You closed your eyes. You heard something, a voice or something else. You were not sure._

_Shortly after the world went silent._

[+]-[+]-[+]

 

“hey,” Sans said low and calmly. You turned to face him, the afternoon sun reflecting across his bones making him look as though he was glowing. “do you remember to?”

 

“Yeah.” It was all you could say. What more would you be able to add to it? You were dying. If what you remembered was correct, you were at the end. There was no more.

 

You were sitting on a hill, legs pulled up to your chest as Sans sat beside you on the blanket. You had been up there for hours, or at least what you were told was hours. Or would it be what you felt was hours? Did it matter? Probably not.

 

“are you okay with this?” You pulled your limbs in closer to yourself.

 

‘Am I?...’ You stared out in to the distance. This here _felt_ real. You could smell the grass, you could hear the sounds of fabric against fabric when Sans shifted from where he was. You could clench your hands, digging in your nails into your legs and you would feel pain. You bet that if you kissed Sans you could taste him and the rich creamy taste that made his magic.

 

You looked over to Sans. He no longer felt transparent. You knew what it meant now. You could feel that it was the same for him. Somewhere, far, far away, he was dying too.

 

“Are you?” It was all you could think of to say. The only thing that you could voice from your stubborn, unsure lips. He was quiet for some time. He scratched the side of his head, letting out a sigh, and leaning back on one arm.

 

“yeah… yeah. i think, with everything i remember happening, i’m ready to move _forward_ for once. ”

 

You thought back to your own life, searching for some kind of happy memory that you wanted to hold onto. Something that would bring you back. You found nothing. You remembered some good things, but mostly bad. The world had been against you, but it was okay. You hadn’t been living in the worst situation and you knew that a few of the people that were being left behind you would miss. However, it didn’t change that there was nothing holding you in that world. There was nothing there that felt real.

 

You turned to Sans and he looked back at you. There was a welling inside of you. A deep and impermeable happiness as you looked at him; despite the dismal outlook of the situation you smiled.

 

You would miss them, but you would miss Sans more.

 

“I think… I’m ready. I think that, whatever is set for us,” you reached over, placing your hand on top of his. “as long as I’m with you, it will be amazing. Whatever it is.”

 

You were ready.

 

Tears started to fall down your face. Not from the people you were leaving behind, but for the person that was sitting beside you. They were tears of joy and of laughter yet to come. It was after you made your choice that your felt light, warm, and you learned a knowledge you did not know before. There was something else, a world that was beyond even this conjoined place you both now resided in. Something further ahead. Another journey.

 

You smiled wildly, Sans quickly joining you as the grip you both had on each others hands grew tighter. You leaned forward, placing your forehead on his as your both wrapped each other in an embrace.

 

[+]-[+]-[+]

_And you were happy._

**Author's Note:**

> *** If you would like to submit a prompt, please visit my tumblr and send me the prompt in an ask! I can't promise that I will do all of them, but I will do my best!! ***
> 
> rileywrit.tumblr.com


End file.
